Hiding From Darkness
by NinjaGerbil23
Summary: After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.
1. Chapter 1: Fleeing

**Authors Note:** Thank you for reading my story. This is my first Star Wars fanfic and I hope you like it. Please remember to read and review. This story takes place during the Episode III time frame.

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter One: Fleeing

The normally sunny planet of Naboo was now a rainy, dreary place; reflecting the moods of all those around the galaxy. Only days before, the former Chancellor Palpatine had declared himself as Emperor of the Galaxies and completely dissolved what was left of the Galactic Senate after the Clone Wars had taken its toll. All of the senators that were against the forming of this new Empire fled as fast as they could from Coruscant in hopes of escaping to somewhere that was safe. Most got away, but many others had been captured by the Imperial troops and taken back to Coruscant as prisoners. The few that supported Palpatine were promoted in office and serve as his more trusted officials.

The Jedi had tried their hardest to help those escape from Coruscant but many failed in trying, losing their lives. Palpatine's forces were unbeatable in their killing skills against the many Jedis and Senators. After the small battle that, resulting from Palpatine's declaring of himself as Emperor, he announced his new right hand man, Lord Vader. For the next several days after that, Lord Vader worked at hunting down all the Jedi that were left, leaving only a very small few alive.

Three days after Palpatine's Empire was established, a small space cruiser enters the Naboo sky heading for the mountain ranges on the planet. Gazing out of the window of the ship, former Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala, waiting for the ship to land. Padme was one of the lucky Senators to escape from Coruscant. Padme was instructed by the remaining Jedi to head towards Naboo, where she would meet a friend who would help her to escape from Palpatine and his Empire.

Padme could still not believe the events that had only recently happened on Coruscant. She wished none of it had happened, that all would be well again and she could be happy. But she also knew the only way she could be happy would be to be with her husband again.

Anakin," Padme whispered quietly to herself. Anakin, her husband, the man she loved with everything in her. The man who had disappeared 4 months ago during The Clone Wars. No one knew what had happened to him; they had gone out searching for his ship that had crashed on a planet that the Separatists' had overrun but couldn't find the ship or him. The Jedi had pronounced him dead when they couldn't find him.

'If only you had been there Anakin... then maybe you could have stopped it,' Padme thought, saddening at the thought of her supposed-dead husband. When Padme had received the news of Anakin's death, she had sat in her room crying, wishing beyond anything that he was not dead and that he would come back to her like he always had. But the days of mourning had quickly slid into weeks, and then 4 months later all hope was lost.

Padme gazed longingly at the landscape of her home planet, but knew she would have no time to enjoy being back home again. Her instructions were to have the ship land near the base of the main mountain range on Naboo, where she would meet a mysterious, old friend of hers whom she would stay with for a few days; then leave Naboo forever. The Jedi had not told her who this friend was, all they said was it was an old friend that should be able to protect her in the safety of the mountains for a few days.

Slowly the mountains came into view. Sighing, Padme got ready to disembark the ship and meet whoever was there to protect her. The ship came to s smooth landing and Padme started walking off the ship. She looked around and saw one person standing on the landing platform. Padme immediately recognized who it was.

"Sabe!" Padme exclaimed quietly to herself, happy to see a familiar face. She walked towards Sabe quickly and greeted the friend with a hug. Sabe had once been Padme's handmaiden when she was Queen. Sabe had been her most trusted handmaiden and had even served as her decoy when the Trade Federation had invaded Naboo.

"It is so good to see you again Padme, we were so worried about you," Sabe told Padme with a smile on her face.

"I know, and I am glad to see you too," Padme replied.

"I was so happy to see your ship arrive. I didn't know if it had made it here or not. There has been a bounty placed on all the missing Jedi and Senators, and I could only hope no one had found you," Sabe informed her.

"A bounty on us!?! Why would Palpatine want to do something like that? I would have thought he would be happy with all the Senators who apposed him gone," Padme said.

"I'm not sure why either, but I do know that the bounty on you is much higher than on any of the other Senators, and he wants you found alive," Sabe answered.

"Palpatine probably just wants to get rid of me. Probably thinks if he lets me go I may start a rebellion against him. He can't afford to have something like that going on I guess," Padme replied.

"Yeah, probably. Anyway, I think it would be best if we don't linger here on Naboo for too long. He may suspect that you will come here and we can't risk him finding you," Sabe told her.

"I know. How long do you think we can stay here, and where are we going when we leave here anyway?" Padme asked.

"We can probably stay overnight, then head out early in the morning, while it's still dark would be the most ideal time. And personally I don't know where were going. Obi-Wan told me he would contact me sometime tonight, whenever he got the chance. He said he would have all the plans figured out by then," Sabe told her, "Come on, we had better get going, we have a bit of a hike to get to the place we are staying at."

Padme grabbed her small luggage bag and trailed after Sabe towards where ever they were staying that night. 

A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story. Please read and review. The more reviews I get the more I will motivated to post sooner. I will accept constructive criticism. Any flames will be used to warm my toes and get feeling back in them after my ski trip.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta-Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 2: Searching 

            Lord Vader gazed across the flight deck of the spacecraft he was on. Three days ago, his master, Palpatine, had declared himself Emperor of the Republic during a meeting of the Senate. He had of course been there to witness the act and could still grin at the thought of the frightened Senators, scrambling to get out of there.

            Lord Vader had spent the next couple of days after the declaration hunting down most of the escaped Jedi and Senators. The Senators hadn't put up much of a fight, but the Jedi were a bit harder. Unlike the Senators, the Jedi fought back, trying to help those around them at the risk of their own life. 'Stupid Jedi,' he thought, 'They just never know when to give up.'

            While he was gone Emperor Palpatine had made a public announcement, telling the whole galaxy his new leaders and informing all of them of his new right hand man, Lord Vader. Vader had not been there at the time of the announcement, but had watched it from live feed on his spacecraft. The Emperor had also announced during his speech that bounties had been placed on the missing Senators and Jedis. 

            Vader was currently on his way to Naboo, tracking a Senator who was heading there. Vader had taken it upon himself to find the Senator of Naboo, Padme. He wanted no one else to find her but him. Vader knew that when he found her he would have a big surprise for her. Only he and the Emperor knew that Lord Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker, Padme's husband. Everyone thought that he was died when his fighter ship crashed on another planet. But he had only made it look like that. While the Jedi thought he was dead, he would become a powerful Sith Lord, the apprentice of Emperor Palpatine. The plan had worked perfectly, and no even suspected that he was Anakin Skywalker.

            Everyone thought that Anakin Skywalker was dead, including Padme. It did hurt him to have to lie to her, to cause her so much pain, but he knew that he couldn't let her know until the time was right. Palpatine knew of Vader's desire to find his wife and had strangely supported it and helped him in what ways he could. Palpatine had purposely made the bounty on her higher than anyone else. He also had some of the greatest Bounty Hunters in the galaxy searching for her, but Vader knew he would find her first.

            Vader had received news of a space ship heading towards Naboo and knew Padme was on it. He was surprised to hear that she was going to Naboo; he didn't think she would even consider going there. She had to know that would be the first place people would look for her. He thought at first it was a trick, just a way for the Jedi to get him off her tail, but then he knew the ship had left directly for Naboo from Coruscant right after the Senate meeting. He couldn't wait to see his wife again. He just wanted to hold her again and never let her go. For the next couple of minutes Vader's thoughts were completely surrounded on his wife.

            "Sir, we are approaching Naboo and should be there shortly," a general on the ship told Vader 5 minutes later.

            "Good," Vader said, "Prepare one of the smaller cruisers to disembark just above the Naboo atmosphere. We will go down there in the smaller ship, get who we came for, then come back."

            "Should I prepare a team to go to the planet?" the general asked.

            "Yes, but I will be going with," Vader told him. With that said, Vader dismissed the man to carry out his orders. 'Soon Padme, soon…'

**Authors Note: **Wow, my second chapter already. I'm so happy. Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't know what else to put in there and I couldn't take it out because I think it needs to be there for later chapters. Anyway, just some notes on things you may need to know. In this story, Anakin will not fall into the lava pit and will not have the black machine suit. The type of ship Vader is on is from the last 3 movies that the Imperials fly and it's shaped like a triangle. Ok, so please review. Thanks to my reviewer so far. I have already written the next chapter so I will post it once my beta reader has read it and once I get more reviews.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

Liz- Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you thought the start was interested and I hope you like this next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping

**AN: **I'm posting this chapter sooner than expected. I just got so excited with the story that I felt like posting this. There may be a few editing mistakes and such in the chapter. I'm still waiting for my beta reader to get done.****

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 3:  Escaping

         Padme and Sabe walked as quickly as they could through the mountainous terrain. Both knew that the sooner they got out of site the better. They didn't talk at all on their way there, in case someone was around listening in. About half an hour after they started their hike they arrived at the mountain villa. 'It's beautiful,' Padme thought.

         Sabe walked over to the front door and unlocked. "We'd better get inside," she told Padme.

         After taking one final glance at the outside Padme nodded and walked inside.

         "You're room is up the stairs, 2nd door to the right, it has a nice view of the valley below," Sabe told her.

         "Thank you," Padme said and then started walking up to her room. When she got there she couldn't believe the beautiful furnishings and the beautiful view from her window. She set her small bag down and took some time to explore the room. After some small amounts of exploring she sat down in a chair by the window and gazed out into the beautiful landscape that was Naboo.

         'I miss you so much Anakin,' she thought, 'I wish you could be here to share this beautiful site with me.' Slowly tears started forming in her eyes during her reminiscing of her lost husband. Soon tears started to fall down, staining her face. Padme didn't know how long she sat there silently crying until Sabe came into her room to tell her dinner was ready.

         "Padme what's wrong," Sabe asked concerned for her crying friend.

         "I miss him so much Sabe," Padme said through tears, "Why did he have to die?"

         "There's going to be things that happen in your life Padme that don't make sense, like everything going on in the Senate and Government right now, but everything happens for a reason. You many not see it now, but maybe in a few days, months or maybe even years you'll finally understand. You just can't give up hope. You always have to believe that something good will happen. And never give up hope," Sabe told Padme trying her best to comfort her friend.

         "I know, but I just can't see where the good is in any of this. I just wish he could be her with me," Padme said.

         "I know," Sabe replied, "Well, dinner is ready, and I suggest you eat. You'll need your strength, who knows what kind of grand escape we're going to have to make."

         Padme slowly stood up and followed Sabe down the stairs and into the dinning room. The food was all out on the table and looked delicious. Padme gently sat down and started to get some food to eat. Sabe carefully watched her friends to make sure she would be all right. Once sure that Padme would be OK, at least until dinner was over, she got some food and started to eat. 

         "So," Sabe said, trying to start up a conversation to replace the deadly silence, "Where are we going to want to go once we leave Naboo?"

         "I don't know," Padme replied, "Some where very far away from the Empire. I don't think I could stand to live anywhere near it."

         "I know what you mean," Sabe said, "I just hope Obi-Wan doesn't want us to go to some place like Tattoine."

         "Me neither," Padme said.

         The rest of dinner went on in silence. When Padme was done she excused herself and went up to bed. When Sabe finished eating she decided to go sit in the living room and wait for Obi-Wan to contact her. Sabe spent her time waiting reading. At 10:00 that night, after the sun had set and the mountains were dark Sabe's comlink went off.

         "Sabe, this is Obi-Wan. Are you there?" she heard Obi Wan ask.

         "Yes I'm here. And so is Padme. We are both safe for now," Sabe told Obi-Wan back.

         "Good, but you have to get out of there now. Lord Vader is almost there and we cannot let anyone find Padme. You must leave now. Get on the ship and head for the eastern borders of the once Republic. I will contact you once you are gone. Go now," Obi-Wan told her hurriedly.

         "Ok," Sabe said back, "We'll leave now."

         "Goodbye, and good luck Sabe," Obi-Wan told her.

         "You too," Sabe said back and then cut off communication. She quickly climbed the stairs and went to Padme's room. She saw that Padme was sleeping and even though she didn't want to have to wake her up she knew she had to.

         "Padme," Sabe said to her shaking her slightly to wake her up, "Padme it's time to get up."

         Padme opened her eyes from her disturbed sleep. "Sabe? What's going on," Padme asked.

         "Obi-Wan just contacted me. He told me that Lord Vader has tracked you here and we need to leave now," Sabe told her.

         "Ok," Padme said getting up from her bed, "Should we take anything with us?"

         "What was left on the ship when you arrived?" Sabe asked.

         "Not much, probably enough food to last 3 maybe 4 days and some water, but that's about it," Padme responded.

         "Ok, you pack some clothes up here and I will get some food and such from the kitchen. We need to meet at the front door in 5 minutes," Sabe told her.

         "Alright," Padme said getting out of the bed and hurrying towards the small closet she had. She grabbed a small bag and stuffed as much cloths as she could into it. Once everything was packed she hurried downstairs. She was met shortly afterwards by Sabe who was carrying a bag that had food and such in it.

         "Alright, let's go. Remember, we have to stay out of site. He may already be on Naboo and we have to be careful incase there are troops around. My suggestion is that we go through the woods. We can stay close to the trail, but that way incase anyone is on the trail we will be where no one can see us," Sabe informed her. Padme nodded and followed Sabe out the door. They made for the woods that were close to the path they had taken to get up there.

         They slowly made there way down in the woods not seeing anyone on the path. When they were only a few minutes away from Padme's ship they heard footsteps on the path. Both stopped to listen to whoever was there.

         "Come on, we'd better hurry, we don't want Lord Vader getting mad at us for being so slow," one of the voices said.

         "Why are we even going up here anyway?" another voice asked.

         "Because Lord Vader is looking for something and he thinks that whatever it is is up here somewhere at the end of this path. He told us to go ahead and scout everything out and report back to him," the first voice answered.

         "Right, we'll we'd better get going then," the second voice said.

         Padme and Sabe stood still for a minute or two after they two voices left before starting to move again. "He's here," Padme whispered.

         "I know," Sabe said, "We'd better get to the ship and quick before someone notices it."

         Padme and Sabe started walking again, getting closer and closer to the ship. They finally got out of the woods and got to the clearing where the ship was staying. "We made it," Padme stated.

         "Yeah," Sabe replied, "We'd better get on and get out of here before anyone finds us."

         Both women rushed towards the ship and boarded dropping their bags near the entrance and made their way to the cockpit. "So, which one of us is going to fly this thing?" Sabe asked.

         "You can, I don't think I could fly all too well right now," Padme replied.

         "Ok then," Sabe said while starting the engine of the ship, "Let's get this thing going."

         The ship started lifting off the ground under the control of Sabe. When they were only a few feet off the ground troops burst through the trees and into the clearing. Along with the troops came Lord Vader. When he saw the ship taking off he quickly told his troops to stop it, but Sabe was too quick for them and got the ship into the air and out of the area before they could do much damage.

         "That was close," Sabe commented.

         "I know," Padme replied, "Who was that with the troops? Their leader. He seemed to familiar."

         "That was Lord Vader, the Emperor's right hand man," Sabe replied.

         "Why would the Emperor send his right hand man to find me?" Padme asked somewhat to herself.

         "I guess the Emperor thinks you're a very important person to have out of the way, or at least in his control," Sabe replied, "But one thing is for sure. If got that close to getting us, he sure isn't going to give up now. We'll have one bumping ride ahead of us with him chasing us."

         "But we have to loose him, we can't have him following us wherever we go," Padme said.

         "Don't worry, we'll loose him," Sabe said while flying the ship out of Naboo's atmosphere.

**A/N: **Wow! That is my longest chapter yet! I just couldn't stop writing, and I almost didn't stop here, but I figured it was time to stop. Anyway, FYI, incase you didn't know yet, Padme and Sabe do not know that Vader is Anakin. As stated in chapter 2 only few know. Don't worry, she will find out, but just not yet, it's not time. Please review, I really want to know what you think of this story or chapter. The more reviews I get the more motivated I will be to writing the next chapter.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

Liz- Thank you so much for reviewing again. It's nice to know I have a reader out there who actually reads my story. I hope you like this chapter too. I am also curious to see where this story is going. I still haven't figured everything out yet.

KiTsTeR- and- Annie- Thank you for reviewing my story! I can't say whether or not Vader will find her. I am also hoping he does but that just depends on where the story goes. Sorry there is no interaction between the two in this chapter, but there should be some coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Running

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 4: Running

            Vader watched as the ship carrying his wife left the planet. He was furious. He had come so close to finding her, to catching her and she slipped away right out of his grasp. He turned around to look at his troops that let her get away.

            "You idiots," he roared, "You let her escape! If you had followed my orders we would have caught her! Now get back to the ship. We can still catch them if we hurry."

            Vader left the field and hurried back to the ship. He let her escape from Coruscant a few days ago and he would not let her escape again.

~*~

            The ship carrying Padme and Sabe quickly bounded out the Naboo atmosphere. They gazed out into space and saw another obstacle they would have to get through if they wished to escape.

            "I can't believe this," Padme said, staring at Vader's huge starship that he had brought with him to Naboo.

            "Nor can I," Sabe answered, "Why could the Emperor possible want you found so much that he would not only send his right hand man to find you, but he would send with him one of his largest ships. You must be one important person Padme."

            "Can you get past it?" Padme asked.

            "Of course I can. Let's just hope we don't see Vader anytime soon," Sabe said taking control again of the ship and preparing to make a mad dash around the opposing starship and to safety. The starship ahead of them started to fire at their ship, but both Padme and Sabe noticed that the shots were either poorly aimed or the whoever was firing at them only wanted to damage the surface of the ship and not make it blow up.

            "I guess we don't get to be so lucky," Padme shouted above the sound of the bullets passing them by as a screen told them a ship was approaching them from behind.

            "Great," Sabe said sarcastically.

            Sabe hit the accelerator to try and out run Vader and maneuvered the ship to head straight towards the ship ahead of them.

            "What do you think you're doing!?!" Padme said as she saw Sabe heading straight towards the ship.

            "It's a trick I learned. You head straight towards something and then pull up right before you hit. It usually can throw off someone who is chasing you from behind and make them crash into the thing you almost did. It's one of those tricks a top pilot learns," Sabe informed her.

            "Are you sure your qualified to do this?" Padme asked.

            "Yeah," Sabe answered, "…I think."

            Padme, scared out of her wits at what her friend was trying to accomplish stared back out the cockpit window, watching the fast approaching ship.  As Sabe was preparing to make the maneuver a red light on the control panel lit up and made a beeping noise.

            "Someone's trying to contact us," Padme said.

            "Probably Vader," Sabe said, "Don't accept the message or send anything back until we are passed this ship ahead of us."

            "Ok," Padme replied.

            A few moments later Sabe was extremely close to the ship ahead of them.

            "Here we go," she muttered.

            Right when Padme thought they would run into the ship ahead of them, Sabe pulled the ship up sending them up into space, hovering a few feet above the ship below them.

            "This is madness," Padme shouted.

            "Yes, but this madness should get us out of here," Sabe said.

            Padme and Sabe who continued flying to ship both waited to see if Vader's ship would crash. They waited a few seconds but didn't hear any sounds of an explosion.

            "Look's like your plan didn't work," Padme said.

            "Why don't you hit the button to accept the message we got. Let's hear what he has to say," Sabe told her.

            Padme pushed the button and watched as Vader's cloaked figure cam onto the screen located above the cockpit window. Both girls were silent as they listened to what Vader said.

            "Surrender now and both of your lives will be spared. Land in the open hanger on my starship and my troops will escort you off and into a place where I will talk to you. If you fail to cooperate we will have no choice but to shoot you down," the image said.

            "So much for shooting us down," Sabe said.

            "I just don't get why I'm so important to them. There has to be something else going on," Padme said.

            "Well, hold that thought until we get into hyperspace. I need all the concentration I can get to outrun Vader," Sabe said.

            Sabe got their ship past the large starship easily, but they still had to enter hyperspace before Vader could shoot them down.

            "How much longer until we can enter hyperspace," Padme said.

            "Right…" Sabe stared and then pushed a button on the control panel sending them into hyperspace, "…now"

            "Good, we can finally relax, even if it is only for a little while," Padme said.

            "Why don't you go get some sleep Padme? I know I interrupted your sleep earlier when we had to leave. You've still got to be tired," Sabe told her.

            "I am tired. But I won't leave you here alone, you may need to help soon," Padme replied.

            "It's alright, I'll be fine here. I'm just going to be changing our path every once in a while, hopefully to get Vader off our trail if he's still on it. And I'll wait for Obi-Wan to contact us to tell us where we're going now. I can assure you I'll be fine," Sabe told her.

            "Alright. Come get me if you need me," Padme said getting up from her seat and heading towards the bed located in the back of the ship.

            Sabe watched her leave and then turned her attention back to what was in front of her. She set the coordinates for the ship to head to and then waited. An hour or two later Sabe's comlink went off once again. She checked to see who was sending her a message and saw it was from Obi-Wan. She quickly answered it and was glad to hear from him again.

            "Obi-Wan, it's good to hear from you again. You took so long to contact me I was wondered something had happened to you," Sabe told him.

            "It's alright. It took me longer than expected to find a safe place to contact you," Obi-Wan replied, "Did you get off the planet without much trouble."

            "Yeah, not too much trouble. Our biggest problem was Vader and his troops," Sabe informed him.

            "Vader was there?" Obi-Wan asked.

            "Yeah, and he brought one of his biggest starships with him," Sabe told him, "Padme and I are still trying to figure out why the Emperor wants her so bad that he would send his right hand man and one of his biggest starships."

            "Something is not right here. Some evil is at work here. I think there is more to this Vader than we thought. We already know he's a Sith, but that's about it. He suddenly came into existence when Palpatine declared himself Emperor," Obi-Wan said, "I will have to investigate this later. But right now I need to get you and Padme to safety."

            "Where do you want us to go?" Sabe asked.

            "There is a planet that is out of the reach of the Empire, at least for the moment. It is located near the planet Iego. I think you will be safe there," Obi-Wan told her.

            "So what is the planet's name," Sabe asked.

            "It is called Valar. I'm sending you the coordinates now, enter them into the ship and you can get there," Obi-Wan said, "Also, you and Padme should probably come up with new names, new history, etc. No one there should know who you truly are. The Emperor has many spies, you never who could be watching you at any moment."

            "Ok," Sabe said while entering the coordinates Obi-Wan sent her into the ship's computer, "So when should we be expecting to hear from you again?"

            "I don't know. Hopefully soon. I will contact you with anything I find out about this Vader," Obi-Wan said.

            "Alright. Well, I guess this will be goodbye until then," Sabe said.

            "Goodbye. And Sabe, be careful. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," Obi-Wan said.

            "I will," Sabe said and then turned off her comlink.

            She checked the monitor to see how long it would take for them to get to the planet Valar. The screen told her it would take around 13 hours from where they were. She checked the fuel tank to make sure they had enough fuel to get there, which they did. Now all she could do was wait until they got there.

            About 5 hours later Padme came back into the cockpit.

            "Has Obi-Wan contacted us yet?" Padme asked.

            "Yes, I talked to him about 5 hours ago. He told me we should head for a planet called Valar. I set the coordinates, checked the fuel tank to make sure we could get there and just sat around waiting. Looks like we still have 8 hours to go till we get there," Sabe informed her.

            "Ok. Why don't I take over in here for a little while? You can go get some rest," Padme told her.

            "No it's alright, I'll be ok," Sabe told her.

            "No you won't," Padme told her, "You need your strength. I'll be fine in here. If anything goes wrong I can come get you immediately."

            "Fine, I'll go," Sabe said getting up from her seat, inwardly very thankful that she could get some rest, though she wouldn't let Padme know that, "Let me know when we're half an hour away from the planet."

            "Ok, I will," Padme said while watching walk out of the cockpit.

            Padme checked over everything again to make sure everything was in good condition to get them to their destination. Afterwards she just waiting until it was time to get Sabe up. Half an hour until their arrival time, Padme got up and went to wake up Sabe. When she and Sabe got back to the cockpit Sabe sat down and started searching a map of the planet for a good place to land and stay.

            "We probably don't want don't want to go to any big city, we don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves," Sabe said while scanning over her map, "How about the city Imladris. It isn't too big and not too small. They have a large spaceport where we could get a hanger to park this ship in. And we shouldn't have too much trouble finding a place to stay at."

            "Alright that will work," Padme said, "Would you like me to call in and get s hanger for us to land at?"

            "Sure. But I can do the actual landing," Sabe said.

            Padme set up to make communication with the spaceport. It didn't take her long to get clearance and a hanger to land in.

            "We can land in hanger 11B," Padme said.

            Sabe flew the ship into the planets atmosphere and emerged out of it in a few moments. She flew the ship over to the spaceport and landed the ship in hanger 11B.

            "You ready to start over?" Sabe asked.

            "As ready as I'll ever be," Padme answered, and with that said, both walked off the ship and into a new life.

**A/N: **I hope everyone likes this chapter. It took me forever to write. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I got suddenly very busy recently and am just now finding time to post this. By the way, I know if any of you readers have read or seen any of The Lord of the Rings movies/books you found maybe one or two references in this chapter to them. My number one obsession at the moment is Lord of the Rings, so I may out some references to them in this story. You will probably find most of the references to LOTR on the planet Valar (Valar means something in LOTR, if you don't know and want to, look it up) Please review if you haven't already.

**Thanks to Reviewers: **

Padme Fleur- I'm glad you like my story. I can't wait to write Padme's reaction to the whole Vader-Anakin thing and will try to make very good. Yay! I got added to someone's author alert thing! Thank you for adding me onto your author alert!

KiTsTeR- and- Annie- Thank you for reviewing again and I will keep posting as often as I can.

kawaii Jen- I'm glad you like my story! I actually hadn't thought about Padme having Luke and Leia yet. Hmm, that would be very interesting to have them in there. That would add some more depth to the story. Now I must go and think about this. If they are going to be in it, you should know in the next couple of chapters.

AllanaPurpleSaber- No, Obi-Wan does not know about Vader being Anakin, but he is going to start investigating into Vader and all as was said in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5: Arriving

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 5: Arriving

            As soon as Padme and Sabe had exited the ship they were approached by three of the workers at the spaceport.

            "Welcome to Imladris and to the planet Valar. We will take care of your ship and fix any damage it may have. All you will need to do is register your ship over there," one of the workers said as he pointed to a booth at the center of the large spaceport.

            "Ok," Sabe said, "Do you know a place where we can find some general information about the planet. We recently had to leave our planet and come here. We really don't know much of what is here or where to stay."

            "You can find information at the same booth you register your ship at," the same worker said.

            Padme and Sabe headed over to the booth they were pointed towards. When they got there, there wasn't any line so they stepped right up to get their ship registered. The attendant handed they a stack of papers and a pen and asked them to fill it out. She pointed to a few benches over to the side where they could fill out the information. Padme and Sabe walked over to a bench, sat down and then Padme started to work on filling out the forms.

            "Most of this is general information, name, birthday, planet you came from, reason for coming here, ship number, and the works," Padme pointed out.

            "Ok, shouldn't be too hard, but we'll have to make some of it up. Obi-Wan only said to change our names to throw off anyone searching for us but if we fill out some of that other stuff correctly, they could easily discover it is us," Sabe replied.

            "Alright. New names. What should they be?" Padme asked.

            "Probably something not too out of the ordinary. How about I can be Rachelle and you can be Helena," Sabe suggested.

            "I guess that will work, I don't think I could come up with anything better right now," Padme said writing down her name as Helena, "Last name?"

            "How about Shojaien?" Sabe asked.

            "Sure, that will work," Padme replied writing that down also, "Next is planet we came from and reason for coming here."

            "How about Alderaan, and we came here because we were searching for a place safe from the wars," Sabe said.

            "Ok," Padme said, "Now I just have to fill out info on the ship."

            "Ok, why don't I go ask them for some information on this city while you do that," Sabe said.

            "Alright," Padme said and then got to work filling out the information.

            Sabe went back up to the attendant and asked for some information and the city and got several pamphlets and handouts. She also asked if they could change their republic credits into whatever currency was in use on the planet. The attendant was able to change some of Sabe's money into the planets currency and by the time Sabe was done Padme was standing next to her turning in the paper work. The attendant filed the information and asked them to check back in with the spaceport in a couple of days for their bill and any other information they would need to know about their ship.

            The two girls exited the spaceport and entered the city of Imladris. Both were impresses by how beautiful the city was.

            "This may not be so bad," Sabe commented.

            "Maybe not," Padme said even though she doubted it, "So, we should probably look into renting an apartment of finding a hotel to stay at."

            "Of course. I was looking through these pamphlets for a little while and I saw some information about a nice apartment complex on the east side of the city that overlooks the river around here. It didn't look too expensive so it might work," Sabe informed her.

            "Let's check it out," Padme said.

            Sabe pulled out a map that she had gotten and searched for a way to get to the apartment complex. While she was looking, a local man approached Padme and Sabe.

            "Are you two new here," the man asked.

            "Yes, we are," Padme answered.

            "I thought so. It's very easy to tell who new people are around here. They're always looking through maps trying to find a place," the man said, "Were are my manners? My name is Elladan. Would you like some help getting somewhere?"

            "That would be great. We are extremely lost," Sabe answered, "And my name is Sa… I mean Rachelle and this is Helena."

            "Are you to sisters?" Elladan asked.

            "No, a lot of people ask that though," Padme said.

            "Oh, you two just look so much alike it's rather easy to mistake you for sisters or maybe even twins," Elladan explained, "So, where are you two trying to get to?"

            "We heading towards the Anduin River Villa," Sabe answered.

            "Yes, that would be on the east side of the city. Would you like me to help you get there? I've been over in that area several times and I know the best routes there," Elladan informed them.

            "That would be great, if you have the time. We wouldn't want to keep you from something," Padme said.

            "It's no problem. I'm doing nothing for the remainder of the day. I would be happy to help," Elladan answered, and with that he started leading them to the villa.

            Along the way he pointed out some of the best places to go in the city, some of the best restaurants, the best recreation areas and the places they wouldn't want to go. After about 15 minutes of walking they arrived at the villa.

            "Well, this is were I will leave you for now," Elladan said, "I hope you enjoy your stay here and I also hope to see you two around soon."

            "Thank you," Padme told him before he walked away.

            "He seems like a great guy," Sabe said, "Nice, helpful, cute. He might make a good boyfriend for someone who doesn't have one."

            "Sabe, stop. You know I'm still not ready. I'm still not over him yet," Padme said.

            "Sorry. I won't do it again," Sabe said.

            "But your right, he is a nice guy," Padme said, "Let's head in and see if we can get a room."

            They entered the villa and went to the front desk. They asked if they had either 2 one-bedroom apartments or a two-bedroom apartment available. They were able to get a two-bedroom room that had a balcony that overlooked the river. The worked gave them each a key and the two girls headed towards their apartment. They entered their room and went to unpacking the small amounts of belongings that they had.

            "We don't have much. We'll probably need to go shopping either today or early tomorrow," Sabe said observing what supplies they had brought with them.

            "It shouldn't be too hard to find a place to shop, Elladan pointed out some really good places," Padme said.

            "Yeah. I say we just relax and get settled in today and head out shopping tomorrow," Sabe said.

            "I agree. I'm going to go sit in my bedroom, lie down for a little while. I'll be back around 6ish for dinner," Padme said.

            "Alright, see you then," Sabe replied.

            Sabe went out onto their balcony and gazed across the beautiful landscape.

            'It's amazing,' she thought, 'how quickly things can change.'

            Sabe spent the next couple of minutes reflecting over what had occurred in the past few days. She couldn't believe the path life had taken her.

            "This place is so beautiful," she said quietly, "I hope the Empire never reaches here. If they do all this beauty will be destroyed. And everything good in this world will be gone."

            Sabe went back inside and went to lie down in her bed to take a small nap. The world slowly faded to her as she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: **Yay, my fifth chapter! I know this chapter is a bit boring, but hopefully things will pick up soon. The next chapter should be posted soon, I'm almost done writing it, so if I'm lucky I may have it posted by Sunday. Please review! Reviews motivate me to post sooner, like with this chapter. This chapter probably sat in my comp for 3 days maybe. But for one of those days my comp wasn't working, so that day doesn't count I guess.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

KiTsTeR- and- Annie- I still don't know yet whether Vader will find them so I can't tell you. I thought I knew if he would find them but then I got some new ideas that have changed everything up, so like I said, I can't tell you yet. Keep reading.

Liz- I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter even thought it is a bit boring in my opinion.

kawaii Jen- I can't wait to find out what happens to Padme either! I wish I knew but I can't seem to plan things out too far ahead. (it's a curse) I can't tell you if Luke and Leia will be in this story, but you should know soon if they will be.

Pheonix-Girl1- I'm glad you think Valar is a good name for a planet. I was a bit nervous about posting it, didn't know what my readers would think. I will definitely keep writing.


	6. Chapter 6: Adjusting

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 6: Adjusting

            It had been three weeks since Padme and Sabe had arrived on Valar. They had finally started adjusting to their new life and were very thankful for having Elladan as a friend. Life kept going for them. They continued receiving some news of the happenings in the Empire. They heard that the price on Padme had gone up. They also heard that most of the escaped Jedi and Senators had been caught, but there were still a few who were not yet caught. Padme and Sabe had not heard from Obi-Wan since the time he contacted them to tell them to head to Valar. Both were worried at the lack of communication. They hoped that he hadn't been caught. They wouldn't know what to do if he was caught.

            Sabe was worried for Padme. She had noticed that she wasn't looking well recently. Sabe hadn't said anything to Padme about it yet, she thought it was probably just some cold she had caught and that she would get over it quickly, but as the days passed by, Padme didn't get better. Finally, one morning as the two were eating breakfast Sabe decided to bring it up.

            "Padme," she started, "I'm worried about you. I've noticed for the past week or so you haven't looked well at all. You barely eat anything and you spend most of your time locked in your room. What's wrong."

            "Don't worry Sabe. It's probably just some bug that I picked up here," Padme said.

            "That's what I thought at first to, but your not getting any better," Sabe said.

            "I promise, I'm alright. It's just the shock of everything that has happened in the past few weeks. I'll be ok," Padme said.

            "I think it would be a good idea if you went to see a doctor. Just to make sure everything's fine," Sabe said.

            "Sabe, really, I'm ok. I don't need to go see a doctor," Padme said.

            "If you're really fine then the doctor can prove that. What are you afraid of about going to the doctor," Sabe asked.

            "I'm not afraid about anything, I just don't think we should waste any money on a doctor when I don't need one," Padme said.

            "Money shouldn't be a problem. I've been searching for a job this past week and I think I may have found a good pay one that will hire me. Padme, please. Just go to the doctor, prove to me that I'm wrong. Prove to me that your really ok," Sabe pleaded.

            "Fine, I'll go see a doctor," Padme said in defeat.

            "Good. I'll go schedule you an appointment right now," Sabe said.

            Sabe got up from where she was sitting and went over to the communications pad in their apartment to contact a local doctor. Padme sighed, "Why is she so worried? There is nothing wrong with me," she said quietly so Sabe couldn't hear her.

            Sabe came back into the room in a few minutes with a smile on her face. Padme looked at her expectantly awaiting whatever news was making her so happy.

            "I was able to schedule you an appointment for later today. The doctor seems like a really nice person and would be happy to look you over," Sabe told her.

            "What time?" Padme asked.

            "Three o'clock this afternoon. The doctor said to get there about an hour earlier so you can fill out paper work and such," Sabe told her.

            "Is the doctor a man or woman," Padme asked.

            "Woman," Sabe said.

            "Well, I'm done eating," Padme said standing up and picking up her half full plate and brought it over to the sink to clean it off.

            "See what I mean, you're barely eating," Sabe said pointing out how much food was left on the plate.

            "I'm not that hungry," Padme told her, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

            "Ok, I'm probably gonna head out for a little while. I'll be back before it's time for you to leave for the doctors," Sabe told her.

            Sabe walked out the door, and starting walking towards the nearby park. When she got to the park you walked over to the railing of a bride that crossed over a small creek there. She sighed, gazing off into the distance only to be brought back to reality by the sound of a familiar voice.

            "Rachelle!" Elladan said walking up to her, "What are you doing out here?"

            "Oh, I just decided to go for a walk, give Pa..Helena some time to think," Sabe said almost forgetting that she and Padme had changed there names.

            "Is everything alright with Helena. She hasn't been looking too well recently," Elladan asked concerned for his new friend.

            "I don't know. I finally convinced her to go and see a doctor today. She may have caught something here. But part of me thinks it may have to do with everything she's been through recently, all the heartbreak she's suffered," Sabe said, trailing off at the end.

            "You two had a rough life before you came here, didn't you?" Elladan asked.

            "Yes, but mine seems so simple compared to Helena's. We used to live on Alderaan. She was always so happy there. Until The Clone Wars started. They changed everything. You see, right after The Clone Wars started, Padme and a life long friend got married. He of course had to go off and fight in the wars. During one of the last battles the republic fought, his ship crashed on another planet. They never found the ship or his body. They proclaimed him dead, but Helena wouldn't believe them. She always believed that he was still alive. She wouldn't let go, and it destroys her a little bit more each day," Sabe said.

            "I'm so sorry. I never knew someone's life could be filled with so much sadness. Is there anything I can do to help?" Elladan asked.

            "Just be there for her. I think she just needs friends who can help her get through everything right now," Sabe said.

            "I'll do that. So, why did you two leave Alderaan. I've always heard it was a beautiful and peaceful planet. Was it because of the declaring of the Empire?" Elladan aksed.

            "Actually that was why. It became too dangerous for us to live there. We had to escape some how, so we came here," Sabe said.

            "You're not telling me everything, are you," Elladan asked.

            "Why would you say that?" Sabe asked.

            "Well, there seems to be some holes in your story. Like you never say what you and Helena did for a living. You never really said why it was so dangerous for you to live on Alderaan. And it just seems like there is something missing from your story. Forgive me if I'm imposing," Elladan explained.

            "No, it's alright. You are right. I'm not telling you everything. It's too dangerous for us, we're new here and barely know who to trust and who to not trust. But I think we may have just found someone. How 'bout you stop by our place for dinner tonight. We can tell you more then," Sabe said.

            "I'll look forward to it," Elladan said.

            "Just come by around 6, everything should be ready then," Sabe told him.

            "I'll be there. Are you doing anything for lunch?" Elladan asked.

            "Nope, not yet. I'll probably just head back to my apartment, get something to eat there," Sabe told him.

            "Why don't I take you out for lunch somewhere. We could just talk, get to know each other better. We don't have to talk about your past at all. We could talk the whole time about me if you would like, or we could talk about whatever you want," Elladan suggested.

            "That would be nice. I'd love to," Sabe replied.

            "Good, now if you would just follow me, I will lead you to a nice restaurant," Elladan said.

            Elladan lead Sabe to a nice looking restaurant and got them a table. During the time they were sitting there and eating they talked about many things, but they stayed away from Sabe's and Padme's past. Sabe was having such good a time that she didn't realize how late it was getting. As she was sitting at the table she glanced at her watch, shocked at what time it was.

            "Oh my, I had better get going, it's already 2:15 and I need to make sure Padme gets to the doctor and doesn't miss the appointment on purpose," Sabe said getting up from the table.

            "Alright, I'll let you get on your way," Elladan said.

            "Thank you so much for lunch, and don't forget about tonight," Sabe said.

            "I won't, see you then," Elladan said and then watched Sabe leave.

            Sabe half walked and half ran back to the apartment. When she got there she quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside. She walked over to Padme's bedroom and door and knocked on it.

            "Padme are you ready to go?" Sabe asked.

            "Yeah," Padme said stepping out of her bedroom, "As ready as I'll ever be."

            "Let's get going," Sabe said.

            Sabe and Padme started the short walk towards the doctor's office. Along the way, Sabe told Padme about her meeting with Elladan and how she had invited him over for dinner that night and what she planned to tell him.

            "Are you sure that's wise. We really don't know him that well. Should we really be trusting him this much," Padme asked.

            "I think everything will be alright. I know we can trust him, he won't let us down," Sabe said, "Well, here we are."

            Padme and Sabe walked up to the front door of the office and stepped inside. They walked up to the receptionist at the front counter and got the paperwork they needed to fill out.

            "I've never noticed how much paperwork a person has to fill out until now," Sabe commented.

            They quickly got the information filled out and waited for the doctor to come and see them.

**A/N: **Yeah, I know, probably not a good place to stop the chapter, but I feel like making you guys wait to see what happens. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so sorry that this took me so long to post. I've been so busy these last few weeks that I've had no time to work on this. Gosh, I hate one-word chapter titles. Why did I even decide to make all these chapter titles one-word? This has been the hardest chapter for me to name so far. Guess it's time to get out the dictionary. Anyway, please review. 

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

kawaii Jen- I'm glad to know that you don't think that chapter wasn't too boring.

Kathy- I'm glad you love my story and I will definitely keep posting.


	7. Chapter 7: Trust

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author: **Kimberly

**Beta Reader: **Amanda

**Summary: **After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 7: Trust

Padme and Sabe didn't have to wait long for the doctor to come out. Padme went with the doctor into one of the exam room while Sabe waiting outside. In the exam room the doctor asked Padme what was wrong and then ran a few tests. The doctor told Padme that the test should be back soon and to wait in the room until they came back. About 15 minutes later the doctor came back into the room with the test results.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" Padme asked.

"No, there's nothing _wrong_," the doctor answered, "But we did run a test and the results came back positive."

"What test did you run?" Padme asked, concern filling her voice.

"Helena," the doctor said, "You're pregnant."

Padme's world stopped for a few seconds after the doctor told her.

"What? That can't be right. I can't be pregnant," Padme managed to say.

"The test we used is always right. You are pregnant," the doctor told her, "You will need to see a doctor throughout your pregnancy. Would you like to stay with this office or be transferred over to see someone else?"

"Here will be fine," Padme said, the doctor's words only barely registering in her head.

"Alright. I will schedule you monthly checkups. If anything goes wrong in between those checkups, please feel free to come and we can look you over," the doctor told her.

Padme was then led out of the exam room and back to the waiting room where Sabe was waiting. Padme quickly scheduled her monthly appointments and then she and Sabe left.

"Is everything alright?" Sabe asked on their way out.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment," Padme said.

"Alright," Sabe replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Padme just stared into space; shocked at the news she had just been given. When they arrived back at the apartment, Padme sat down on one of the couches and prepared to tell Sabe what the doctor had told her.

"Well, what's wrong?" Sabe asked.

Padme waited a few moments before answering in a very quiet whisper, "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?" Sabe shouted a little too loudly earning herself a glare from Padme, "How can you be pregnant. You can't be pregnant."

"That's exactly what I thought too, but I am," Padme said.

"I'm guessing Anakin is the father," Sabe said.

"Who else would be," Padme shoot back, "This is just what I need, something else to remind me of him. Why did have to die!"

Seeing her friends distress Sabe quickly rushed over to her to comfort her. "It's going to be alright Padme," Sabe said trying her best to comfort her.

"Everyone keeps saying that but what is it won't be alright. It is so hard to wake up each morning and know that I will never see him again. Nothing feels right without him anymore. And I don't know if I will be able to raise this child because every time I will look at it I will remember Anakin," Padme confessed to Sabe.

"Padme, you are going to be a great mother. And even if Anakin is no longer alive I know he is still watching over you. He wouldn't want you to live the rest of your life in sorrow. He would want you to be happy, and he wouldn't want you to give up on this child, no matter what," Sabe told her.

"It's just so hard," Padme sobbed.

"It will get better. We will have a great life here with great friends and your child will be able to grow up without the worry of the Empire. What more could you ask for in times like these," Sabe said.

"I can't imagine there ever being a light at the end of this dark tunnel. Hopefully what you say is right. Because if you're wrong, I don't know what I'm going to do," Padme said.

"Don't worry. I've never told a lie in my entire life," Sabe said earning a small smile from Padme, "See, you're smiling so things must be getting better.

"Thank you for being here for me Sabe," Padme said.

"Your welcome. Now why don't you go get yourself cleaned up in your room while I make diner. Elladan will be here soon," Sabe told her.

"Alright," Padme replied getting up from where she was seated and going into her room. 

Sabe went into the kitchen and started preparing a simple yet good meal for their guest. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. Sabe went to answer the door and let Elladan in. She told him to make himself comfortable and that she would go and get Padme whom she referred to as Helena. When Sabe and Padme got back into the room all three of the people sat down at the table and ate the diner Sabe had cooked up. Sabe waited to say anything about the real reason she wanted Elladan to come until everyone was finished. Once everyone was finished Sabe quickly cleared the plates and then sat back down, getting ready to tell everything to Elladan.

Sabe started out by telling Elladan that they were not really Helena and Rachelle, but that they were really Sabe and Padme. Sabe told him about where they really came from and what they used to do where they used to live. Sabe told him about Padme once being a Queen, and she a handmaiden. She told him about the Trade Federation blockade and everything they went through to get their planet back. She told him about Padme becoming a Senator, but when she started to talk about Anakin and Padme getting married Padme took over. Padme then told him about the Clone Wars and Anakin's death. She told him about Palpatine taking over the Senate and making what was once the Republic an Empire. She told him about her and Sabe's escape and coming here. When she finished, both she and Sabe waited for Elladan to talk before they said anything else.

"I can't believe all that. How horrible. I'm so sorry about everything," Elladan said, shocked after what he had just heard.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for also having to burden this on you. We just really needed someone here who could know everything, someone that we trusted, and you were that person. I am very sorry if we have upset you in anyway, in telling you this," Sabe said to him.

"No, it's alright. I'm glad you could feel that you trust me enough to tell me all this," Elladan said, "I can't believe you would have to live through all of that. Especially you Padme. It must have been really hard after Anakin died. How did he die?"

"He was fighting in the Clone Wars. His ship was shot down over some planet. They could never find any remains of him or his ship. I guess everything had just burned up in the atmosphere after his ship was damaged," Padme told him.

"They never found any remains? Are you sure he is dead. I mean, there is no proof so couldn't he still be alive?" Elladan asked.

"I thought so too, but he never came back, he had to be dead. If he wasn't he would have come back to me, I'm sure of it," Padme said

"Maybe he couldn't come back. Maybe there was something stopping him," Elladan said, "But I shouldn't be saying any of this. It took you a long time to finally convince yourself he is dead. I don't want to be opening up any old scars."

"That's alright," Padme said.

"Well, it is getting late. I'd better be going," Elladan said getting up and preparing to leave.

"Thank you for coming," Sabe said getting up also and leading him towards the door. She let him out and then closed the door and headed back over to where Padme was sitting.

"I think that went pretty good. I was expecting a bad reaction, but I'm glad there wasn't," Sabe said.

"Me too. I'm gonna go off to be bed now, I've had a long day," Padme said.

"Alright," Sabe said, "See you tomorrow."

**A/N**: Yay, another chapter done! So, Padme is pregnant, I wonder what's gonna happen now. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you maybe want to put in any suggestions, please do, I'm open for new ideas.

**Thanks to Reviewers:**

Allana Purple Saber-I'm glad you like the whole paper work thing and thanks for reviewing again!


	8. Chapter 8: Contact

**A/N**: I am so sorry for not updating in so long. But I have had a very bad computer problem that made me have to get a new computer. And on the new computer the internet rarely works, and whenever it does, I have to do homework. I think I have finally fixed the problem so I can start posting more chapters. I will also tell you I am experiencing a bit of writers block, put I think it will be cured very soon. I am putting a small preview or summary of what will happen in the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter to try and make people not so mad at me for taking to long to update. I hope it helps.

** Title: **Hiding From Darkness

**Author:** Kimberly

**Beta-Reader:** Amanda

**Summary:** After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 8: Contact

            A few days after Sabe and Padme had confessed everything to Elladan, they heard from Obi-Wan again. Padme was the one who answered the call.

            "Obi Wan?" Padme said when she found out who it was, "It is so good to hear from you again. We were so worried when we didn't hear from you right away."

            "It is good to hear from you too Padme," Obi-Wan replied, "How have things been going for you and Sabe, is everything working out alright?"

            "Yes, of course everything has been going alright. Sabe and I were able to find a good place to stay and we've made friends with a few of the locals, one of which has turned out to be a big help," Padme explained to him.

            "That is good. Is there anything else going on?" Obi-Wan asked, sensing Padme wasn't telling him everything.

            "Well, ummm, yes, there is something else. I wasn't feeling too well recently so I went to the doctor and, ummm…" Padme said, feeling a bit of fear in telling Obi-Wan this, not knowing what his reaction would be.

            "What is it Padme?" Obi-Wan asked, concern filling in his voice.

            "I found out that I'm…pregnant," Padme answered.

            "Oh," Obi-Wan replied, shocked at the news. He knew Padme and Anakin were together and even married, but he didn't think they would go that far, "That is great news for you Padme, but I must warn you, having this baby will put you in even more danger. Anakin's child will be very strong in the force, and if the Emperor finds out Anakin had a child, he will want to find the child and probably train it in the dark side of the force. You must be careful."

            "Trust me, I will be careful, very careful. I would never want to lose my own child, especially since it is the last piece of Anakin that I have. And I would never want any child to have to be subjected to Palpatine," Padme told him.

            "Good," Obi-Wan answered," Is Sabe there?"

            "Yes, let me get her," Padme said, getting up and finding Sabe. Upon finding her, Padme told Obi-Wan good and handed the comlink over to Sabe.

            "Obi-Wan! What took you so long to contact us?!?" Sabe asked him immediately after seeing Padme leave the room.

            "I am truly sorry about that Sabe, but I haven't been in a place that was safe for me to contact you in until now," Obi-Wan explained.

            "And why is that?" Sabe persisted.

            "I have had much success in tracking this 'Lord Vader' but I didn't want to take any chances of him or his allies overhearing a message and either finding you or finding out what I was doing," Obi-Wan said, hoping that explanation would be good enough for Sabe.

            "What have you found out so far about him?" Sabe asked.

            "Like I had told you earlier he suddenly popped into existence when Palpatine declared himself Emperor. Before then, there was nothing known about, but I think that he had been training in the ways of the force long before then because from what I have heard is very well knowledged in those ways. The Emperor has declared Vader as his right hand man, but I do not know why. I have tracked him to be going towards the plant Kuerta and I plan on meeting him there."

            "Obi-Wan, are you sure that's is safe. If anything happened to you…I don't know what I'd do," Sabe told him.

            "Don't worry about me Sabe. I will be fine. Just stay where you are and wait for me to contact you again," Obi-Wan said, "Have you told anyone on the planet anything about who you really are?"

            "Well, we have meet a very good friend and Padme and I felt like we could trust him enough to tell him the truth," Sabe told him, "Please don't get mad. But we needed someone who could help us."

            "It's alright Sabe. Just be very careful. I have heard news that the Emperor is sending spies to your area soon, so don't tell anyone else without my approval," Obi-Wan said.

            "Alright," Sabe said reluctantly.

            "Thank you. I had better get going. I will be meeting with this Vader figure in about 6 hours. I will let you know how things went as soon as I know," Obi-Wan told her, "Good bye Sabe."

            "Good bye Obi-Wan," Sabe said shutting off the comlink.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. I am sorry it is this short, but I had to get oral surgery that I had to be knocked out for making me tired most of the day, so I've been writing this in one of my awake periods, and that awake period is soon going to end, so once I post this, I'm going to bed. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. 

**Preview For Next Chapter:** In the next chapter, I will be getting away from Padme and Sabe and focusing on Obi-Wan's confrontation with Vader. It will hopefully get very interesting.

Thank you to all who reviewed. I will place personal responses to your review in the next chapter; I'm too exhausted to do it now.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

**Title: **Hiding From Darkness

**Author:** Kimberly

**Beta-Reader:** Amanda

**Summary:** After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.

Chapter 9: Truth

            After Obi-Wan had finished talking to Sabe, he got into his ship and headed for the planet Kuerta where he would be able to find Lord Vader. Obi-Wan knew Vader was going alone to this planet, and he hoped Vader had not yet found out that he was coming because he didn't want Vader to send for troops to come to the planet. Obi-Wan wanted to confront Vader alone and as peacefully as he could. He did not want to start a fight with him because he wasn't sure he could he could beat Vader. Obi-Wan set his ship to go to the coordinates of the planet Kuerta, and then he waited.

            Six hours passed while Obi-Wan waited. After those six hours passed, Obi-Wan saw a close up view of the planet Kuerta. Obi-Wan had did a little research on the planet while he was on the way there. He found out that it was a deserted planet and was a barren wasteland. Obi-Wan had no clue why Lord Vader would want to go to this planet. He would have to ask Vader that when he confronted him. 

            Obi-Wan found the place Lord Vader was located at on the planet and landed his ship near there. He got out and began his slow walk to where Vader was. It took him about 5 minutes to reach Vader, and when he found Vader he saw him with his back to him, gazing off into the distance.

            "Hello, Kenobi," Lord Vader said, turning around to face Obi-Wan after he finished talking.

            "Anakin?" Obi-Wan said, recognizing the figure of Lord Vader to be his former apprentice, Anakin.

            "My name is Vader, Anakin is no more," Vader told him.

            Obi-Wan was too shocked to speak. He thought that his apprentice had died. His mind couldn't seem to piece anything together. "You are supposed to be dead, Anakin," Obi-Wan finally managed to say.

            "Oh yes, the famous story of me crashing into another planet," Anakin said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Perhaps if the Jedi had any intelligence they would have realized that just because they can't find the ship I was in doesn't mean I am dead. I personally thought they would find something out. But I guess I was just thinking too highly of the Jedi, a mistake I can assure you will not happen again.."

            "What happened to you Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

            "My name is Vader," he growled.

            "You will always be Anakin to me," Obi-Wan said.

            "Anakin is dead. He died the day you Jedi betrayed me. The day you expelled me from the Order. The day you tried to take Padme from me," Vader said.

            "But the council accepted you back in after they expelled you because we needed you to help us fight in the Clone Wars. We made a mistake Anakin, and we need you on our side," Obi-Wan told him.

            "It is too late for that now Kenobi. The Jedi betrayed me, and I plan to make them pay dearly for it. Starting with you," Vader answered.

            "Anakin, killing all the Jedi will not help you," Obi-Wan tried to reason with him.

            "Yes it will. They will all suffer the way I have suffered," Vader yelled, loosing his temper.

            "How are you so sure you will kill me. You may have changed sides but that does not make you the better swordsman out of the two of us," Obi-Wan said, knowing that Anakin would kill him with his lightsabre, but Obi-Wan would not let that happen willingly.

            "How are you so sure you are still the better one. I have trained almost not stop between the time of my disappearance and Palpatine's declaring himself Emperor. You cannot even begin to imagine what I can do now. And even if you did try to escape, I have several starships blockading this planet waiting to shoot you down should you try to escape," Vader told him, and upon seeing the look of surprise on his old masters face he added, "What? You actually thought I didn't know you were tracking me, following me? Why do you think I went to this deserted planet, supposedly alone? I knew that you would only come after me if I was alone, so that is the way I made it seem. I can't believe you would be so stupid, so blind. And I thought so highly of you, Kenobi."

            "And I would assume that is another one of your mistakes," Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

            "Yes, it is," Vader said, "But I will make you a deal. I will spare your life if you tell me one thing."

            "And what is that?" Obi-Wan replied,

            "Where is my wife?" Vader asked.

            "I don't know," Obi-Wan said, hoping Vader wouldn't notice that it was a lie.

            "Don't play stupid with me Kenobi," Vader yelled, "I know you helped her escape. I know you hid her on some planet. And I know you know where she is. So if you want to live, I suggest you tell me where she is, and tell me know."

            "I won't tell you anything," Obi-Wan said, not fearing his own death, "I would never betray Padme. I would never subject her to you."

            "You have already betrayed Padme by keeping her from her own husband. I love her, and she loves me," Vader stated.

            "Then kill me. I will never tell you where she is," Obi-Wan replied.

            Obi-Wan stood there; awaiting his death. Vader ignited his lightsabre and started to walk towards Obi-Wan. When Vader got close enough, he held his lightsabre above his head, ready to strike. Right before he could strike, Obi-Wan said, "Of course, if I die, so will any knowledge of Padme's whereabouts."

            Vader slowly brought his lightsabre to the ground, anger radiating off of him. He knew what Obi-Wan said was true. The only people who knew Padme's whereabouts were Obi-Wan, Padme and Sabe, and he knew that Padme and Sabe were in hiding together, so Obi-Wan was the only one who could tell him where Padme was, so he said, "You stupid fool" And with that, Vader hit Obi-Wan hard enough on the head to knock him out. Once Obi-Wan was unconscious, Vader sent a message to one of the ships waiting outside the planet to come and pick him and Obi-Wan up. When the ship arrived, Vader gave the stormtroopers who came out to meet him orders to take Obi-Wan on board and lock him up in one of the prisoners' cells. He told them to then set a course for Coruscant. After directing the stormtroopers, he walked on board and headed back to his chambers aboard the ship where he waited for the ship to return to Coruscant.

A/N: Oh no! Obi-Wan has been captured! What will happen now? Wow, I am really glad with the way that chapter turned out. It took me so long to get it right. And this chapter has ended my writers block! Yay! Of course, I did write this chapter half asleep because of my stupid oral surgery that makes me half to talk stupid pain pills with sleeping medicine in it to help with the stupid pain. I am a bit frustrated with the whole oral surgery thing, so please send me a review, it will make me feel better. Please. I really want to know what you think of this chapter and/or story. I swear it will make me feel better and make me write another chapter sooner. Of course, no one ever reads authors notes so I don't even know why I am writing this.

Thanks to reviewers:

kawaii Jen-Yup, lil Luke and Leia are coming into the story! Sorry it took me so long to update, stupid computer problems. Thank you for continuing to review!

Lizzian- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like all the different elements in my story. I hope you liked this chapter.

Hulababy- Thank you for your review. I'm glad to know you think my story is cool. I promise that there will be plenty more to come.

Kristen- I'm glad you love my story. In my opinion, you don't suck at reviews because just saying you love my story makes me very happy and makes me want to get another chapter up really soon. Note to anyone else reading this, if you tell me you love my story or stuff like, it may help me update sooner. I hope I didn't have to make you wait too long for this chapter, and I will hopefully have another up soon thanks to my long weekend (4 days off of school, yay!) Thanks for reviewing. 


	10. Chapter 10: Doubt

**Title:** Hiding From Darkness

**Author:** Kimberly

**Beta-Reader:** Amanda

**Summary:** After Palpatine took control of the Senate and declared himself Emperor, Padme Skywalker flees for her life trying to escape from the Emperor and his right hand man, Lord Vader, but what will happen when the past catches up with her.

**Disclaimer:** I'm pretty sure that I own Star Wars but my psychiatrist says I don't so I think I need to go by what he says.  
  
Chapter 10: Doubt  
  
Three days had past since Padme and Sabe had last heard from Obi-Wan. They weren't very worried, they knew it may take a while for him to get back to them, but somewhere deep in the back of their minds, they knew something bad had happened, even if they wouldn't admit it. What they didn't realize was that something was terribly wrong. Obi-Wan had been captured, and was now on Coruscant, constantly being tortured and asked about Padme's whereabouts.  
Another two weeks passed by, three weeks since they had talked to Obi- Wan, and still no word from him came. Both girls were extremely worried, and feared the most. They had tried not to go out much in the last few weeks, wanting to be there if and when Obi-Wan decided to call, but they had by now given up hope. Padme and Sabe had decided to go out for an early morning walk, Sabe claiming it would do Padme some good, and it would be a good way for them to get out of the apartment for a while. While they were out on their walk, they meet up with Elladan, who was happy to accompany them on their walk. They walk for a few minutes, before Sabe decided to break the silence between all of them.  
"So, where have you been the last few weeks?' Sabe asked.  
"I was away on another planet," Elladan answered after a few seconds, and then he added, "Visiting family. I only just got back yesterday evening"  
"That sounds fun," Padme said, "I wish I could go see my family, but it wouldn't be safe for me to go back to Naboo."  
"Where does your family live?" Sabe asked Elladan.  
Hesitating, Elladan answered, "They live near Coruscant, one of the smaller planets. I'm not sure what they name is, they move around a lot and I can never keep track."  
Padme and Sabe nodded in response and continued their walk with Elladan. After a while of walking, Elladan spoke again, "My sister is coming here in a few days. Her name's Lori, and she's about your age, maybe a little younger."  
"Really?" Sabe asked, "Where is she coming from."  
"Coruscant," Elladan answered, "She was there when the Imperials took over, and she has only now been allowed to come back home."  
"What was she doing on Coruscant?" Padme asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure," Elladan answered, "I think she just wanted to see the place before she settled down."  
"That makes sense," Sabe answered.  
"Then why wouldn't she be allowed to leave," Padme asked, finding some of the information not fitting together, "If she was only there sightseeing, they should have allowed her to leave. Maybe not in the first few days after the takeover, but they would never have kept her there against her will."  
Elladan looked a little uncomfortable as Padme spoke, but quickly covered it up, and said, "I think she still wanted to do a little more sightseeing."  
Padme nodded, still doubtful over it.  
"When is she arriving?" Sabe asked, hoping to change the subject.  
"The day after tomorrow. Her ship arrives late afternoon," Elladan informed them, "If you want to come with me to pick her up you can, and perhaps after that we could all go out to dinner."  
"That would be wonderful," Sabe answered before Padme could protest.  
  
The day that Elladan's sister would arrive on came quickly. Padme, Sabe, and Elladan had agreed to all meet at the town square around 4 o'clock so they could go to the spaceport together. As they were getting ready to leave, Padme filled Sabe in on her doubts.  
"I don't think Elladan is being entirely truthful about his sister," Padme told her, "Either that or he isn't telling us the whole story."  
"Well, if he doesn't want to tell us everything, he doesn't have to," Sabe answered as they walked out of their room and headed towards the town square, "If you remember correctly, we kinda did the same thing to him when we arrived here."  
"I know, but that was different. We didn't know if we could trust him. We were new to the planet, and we had the Imperials and Lord Vader after us, we couldn't just tell some random stranger about us. And Elladan has known us for several months now. He should know that after we told him everything, that he could trust us," Padme explained.  
"I know, but, some people can learn to trust people sooner that others. Elladan will tell us everything when the time is right," Sabe responded.  
"I know," Padme replied, defeated, "But until that time, I don't think we should trust this Lori as easily as we trusted Elladan. We just need to be safe."  
"I agree," Sabe answered as they arrived in the town square and walked up to Elladan.  
"You agree on what?" Elladan asked, only picking up on the last line of the conversation Padme and Sabe just had.  
"That..." Sabe hesitated, not wanting to tell him of their conversation, "...that Padme should start to see other people now. It's been long enough since his death that it is time for Padme to move on."  
Sabe received a death glare from Padme, and once Elladan had turned his back to start walking towards the spaceport, Sabe mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Padme, but the death glare never left until they arrived a the spaceport.  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in forever. I just got so busy with the end of school, and then I was away for a few weeks on vacation, and when I got back, my computer was broken, again. And I'm leaving for another vacation tomorrow, and won't be back till Thursday. But I do have good news about the story! I have everything figured out and I know what's going to happen, I just need to write it, which shouldn't take me long! Please review!  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
kawaii Jen- Thanks for the review, and yes it did make me feel better! I'm glad you enjoyed the whole Anakin/Vader thing, I had a lot of fin writing it! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise to update a lot more when I get back from vacation.


	11. Author's Note

I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I swear, everyone in this world is against me. Especially the teachers at my school. They hate me for some reason. The good news is that this story is not dead, and I'm working really hard to get the next chapter up. But, I have recently reread what I have written and I think it really needs some work, so I will first be trying to fix up each chapter, like fix the spelling, add in some things so it makes more sense and all. So before I post the next chapter, I will be reworking each chapter. Hopefully that will not take long. I have a new beta (I love you Ness) who is going to be helping me a lot. My goal is to have the next chapter up by May, and even if I am not done with my editing stuff, I promise I will have a new chapter in May. Thank you for all of your support, and I am sorry to have kept you waiting.

And as an apology for making you wait so much, here is a little snippet of an upcoming chapter:

Padme and Sabe ran as fast as they could. They stayed out of site as best they could, not wanting to be seen by any of the Imperials that were now roaming the streets. Suddenly, Sabe pulled Padme into a dark alleyway and behind several large boxes that were neatly stacked.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked Sabe, wondering why her friend had not allowed them to continue towards the spaceport.

Sabe didn't say anything, but pointed into the street at a lone figure. Padme followed the direction of Sabe's finger and gasped as the realization of who it was dawned on her.

"Him," She whispered.

So, who do you think it is? How did he find them? What will happen next? I know it is short, but I don't want to give too much away. But anyway, that will be happening in one of the next couple of chapters. And who knows, if I am feeling nice, maybe I'll put up some more snippets before my next new chapter update.


End file.
